Frying Pan or Fire
"Frying Pan or Fire" is a Season 4 thread written April 4, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Warren: '''Her spear wasn’t quick enough. She was unfamiliar with it and kept trying to use it like her staff, but it was to thick, too clumsy, and she was too afraid of the blade at the tip. All her life she’d seen her inability to kill as a choice. Now she realized it was a fear. Warren whirled and blocked and shoved and twisted, hurling soldiers away from her, but they always came back. Side effect of leaving people alive. Her nerves crackled with anxious electricity, lending speed and strength to her strikes, too aware of where the spear head was at all times. It was a distraction. It was frightening. It was invigorating. She was actually glad once the dolls came for her, now she was free to slash and stab without fear. That lasted all of a second. The porcelain was too hard for her to shatter easily. Blow upon blow glanced off of their smooth, hard heads, and if she didn’t fight them off, they would start to envelop her. She struck harder with the blade, aiming for joints and dispatching a few with difficulty. Still others replaced them. The fur on her shins was torn and bloody, claws had left scores and scratches down her arms and still she blocked and bludgeoned and slashed, growing furious. Never had she felt this type of anger, but she let it fill her out of necessity. Porcelain cracked. Skin broke. Her own blood flowed. More dolls came. Warren was forced into another step back and her paw splashed into cold water. The lake. Needle fingers latched into her leg and she stabbed viciously downward, targeting face, hands, anything to prize it off. One of its hands came away and she raised the spear to strike again. A doll leaped and stuck into her arm, pulling it down with her weight. Warren cried out and stumbled backward, splashing clumsily into shin-deep water. She couldn’t use her spear until the thing was off her arm- she tried to stab at it one handed but couldn’t get enough force to knock it off. More creatures swarmed around her. '''Maya Lindholm: '''Maya huddled in the tent, away from the sickening sounds of battle. Around her were the sick, the injured, those who couldn’t fight. She saw Mera and her children amongst them. She sighed nervously, she hated waiting. But she wouldn’t be of any use either. Suddenly there was a low rumble, quiet at first, then it got louder and nearer. Those occupying the tent huddled together, crying and wondering what it was. There was an explosion, and their cover flew off the ground and exposed what was going on outside. Fifteen of Frigga’s soldiers stood a ways away, waiting, watching, jointed elbows knocking and clicking into each other. It was quiet for a few seconds, then they moved. There was a horrifying crack of bones, a scream, and the rebels scattered. The mannequins started killing them, one after another. '''Warren: '''It was almost as if there was an invisible horn that blew, because the mannequins that had been swarming her suddenly straightened and moved as one toward the dungeon.''What…?''Warren was finally able to shake off the mannequins that had latched onto her and she followed the others, slowly realizing…''there are still people in the dungeon. The wounded. The king’s family.''Screams. She shoved the staff into her bandages at her back like a sheath and lunged forward in full Pookan sprint. There was no way they would go undefended. '''Puppets: '''A skull was bashed in. A hand broken. Chests and abdomens stabbed, heads ripped off. The mannequins kept coming. Rebels tried to defend themselves, breaking the bodies, but they kept standing, “It’s not working! They won’t stay down!” a half breed soldier screamed before his voice was cut off in a gurgle, a doll hand protruding from his chest. '''Warren: '''Warren gasped involuntarily, in complete horror at the sights in front of her, terrified and unsure of where to start. She dropped her spear numbly and snatched a pair of swords nearby, rushing toward the porcelain monstrosity that had murdered the man in front of her. She screamed as she swung toward its neck, eyes growing wet. Rage filled her limbs. '''Puppets: '''It clicked and rattled, still refusing to fall even as its head was cut clean off. Eir appeared behind it, melding it back to its main body before going of to work on the other mannequins. It rattled again, then charged for the half Pookan. '''Warren: '''She sidestepped and kicked it off balance, hacking at it until its legs spun away across the ground. That wouldn’t keep it down but she needed time. She sprinted for the rebles. “IF YOU CAN RUN, GET OUT OF HERE! HELP WHO YOU CAN! EVERYONE ELSE, IN A GROUP!” Hopefully they’d be easier to defend if they were together and not scattered around, being picked off before she could reach them. She cursed. “I need help!” '''Grey Bergman: '“WARREN!” she shouted as she ran ahead of Hunter hearing the half-Pooka’s voice from the tent. Her sword ready, she rushed in and plowed into one of the porcelain…things about to go in for the final blow. She might not have been a great second-in-command on the field, but she was going to be here in the tent. She brought the doll to the ground before it could touch Warren. “GET AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!” 'Warren: '''Warren struck a mannequin down and whirled at the shout, voice choking in relief at the aid and sight of her friend. “''Thank Hel you’re here,” she said earnestly. Akkey screamed nearby. There was a way to kill them? Maybe she wasn’t doomed to horrible death after all. She yelled to Grey over her shoulder as she hacked at another doll. “Aim for the neck!” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey looked at Warren with confusion and looked down at the doll wrestling to get away from her. She gasped something when she spotted something on the neck…a seal. She took her sword and brought the blade down on the neck. The doll suddenly went limp under her. “That’s it!” she shouted. She then turned around and started attacking the others using all of her rage against her attempted murderer on them. Anyone who knew Grey personally knew that this wasn’t like her…her being this angry. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Maya Lindholm Category:Akkey Black